


Breaking the Law, Breaking the Ass

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Derek, Cock Worship, Consensual Sex, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, FaceFucking, Handcuffs, Hardfucking, M/M, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, This May Seem Rape But It's Not, Top Stiles Stilinski, cockslut derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: It was just another ordinary afternoon in Beacon Hills when Derek got intercepted by deputy Stiles on a deserted road near the preserve. He knew exactly what was going to happen in Stiles’s speedtrap when the deputy approached him with a smirking face and a growing hardon.





	Breaking the Law, Breaking the Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AcheronBlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcheronBlake/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Breaking the Law, Breaking the Ass [Traducción]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812652) by [AnotherSigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSigh/pseuds/AnotherSigh)



> This is a commission for [AcheronBlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcheronBlake)
> 
> Thanks to Always_Bottom_Derek for proofreading.

It was just another ordinary afternoon in Beacon Hills. Derek was driving back home in his black Camaro when deputy Stiles intercepted him on a deserted road near the preserve.

Knowing about Stiles's speedtrap, Derek wasn’t going over the speed limit but, even so, hearing the sirens and seeing the flashing police lights in his rearview mirror, he pulled over. 

He wasn’t the sort to disregard a law authority.

Stiles hopped out of his vehicle. Making his way towards Derek’s car, he adjusted his tight-fitting uniform. Derek rolled his window down as Stiles approached.

“Deputy Stiles, is anything wrong?” Derek asked, shifting uncomfortably. 

Acting like he hadn't heard Derek’s words Stiles used a firm authoritarian voice, “Get out of the car, Hale.”

“Stiles?...” Derek’s confused tone was harshly interrupted.

“Deputy Stilinski. Now obey,” 

Stiles's fierceness sent an unexpected thrill down Derek’s body straight into his dick.

Turning off the Camaro’s engine, he slowly pushed the door open. He barely had time to process what was happening when a hand gripped at the back of his head, pushing his face down into Stiles's crotch.

“Deputy...” Derek tried to speak, but his mouth was full of a growing khaki bulge. He inhaled Stiles's arousing smell through the fabric of his pants.

“Shut up, Hale! I’m the law here and you must obey me!” Stiles ordered, a smirk on his face. Derek’s wide-eyed expression looked like a virgin teenager’s and Stiles thought about how nice the werewolf’s lips would look stretched around his dick.

“Now, let’s put that beautiful slutty mouth of yours to use.” He jerked his chin toward where Derek’s face was mere inches from. “Open up!”

After few seconds reluctance and a harsh pull on his hair, Derek’s hands came up, fumbling with Stiles's belt buckle and unfastening his pants. He gasped when Stiles's 9-inch dick hit his nose. 

Without waiting for orders, Derek’s mouth parted and he chased Stiles's cock, catching the flushed tip between his lips. Sucking and humming at the musky flavor Derek went further, engulfing more inches. His lips stretched around Stiles's girth just the way the deputy had pictured.

“You better suck it properly, this is all the lube you’re gonna get!”

Derek’s pupils dilated at the promise/threat in Stiles's words. He fumbled with his own pants, pulling out his hard cock and stroking it to get some relief.

“Fuck! Not even 5 minutes and you’re dripping already, slut?!” 

Stiles laughed, playfully slapping Derek’s stubbled face twice. A flat, pink tongue darted out in answer, licking underneath his girth, like Derek couldn't get enough of it. Stiles sighed, using both hands to hold on as he thrust into the silky, warm wereslut’s mouth.

Caught by surprise, Derek choked. Strands of spit ran down his stubbled chin. He moaned around Stiles, holding the base of the deputy’s cock with one hand, the other one eagerly stroking his own.

“Yeah, take it! Take my cock, you bitch!” Stiles groaned.  Derek’s mouth loudly slurped his dick like a newborn pup while the quick hand slicked his shaft in delightful debauched harmony.

In a matter of minutes, Derek became completely wanton, moaning around Stiles's man-meat like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Relaxing his throat, he dropped his hand and worked the remaining inches in until his nose touched pubes. Speeding up his own strokes, his groans were dick-muffled as he came, spilling onto the roadside gravel.

“Shit! Look at you. So desperate that couldn’t even wait ‘til I tap that beautiful ass of yours.” 

Stiles watched joyful tears roll down Derek’s face while the werewolf struggled to breathe around the cock slotted in his throat. He groped the back of Derek’s head and pulled it backward, smiling at the slut’s flushed cheeks, red lips and puffy eyes, his chin wet with drool.

“Please, fuck me Stil-” Derek’s plea was broken when his face jerked to the right under a hard slap from Stiles's hand.

“What did I say, bitch?”

“Please, Deputy Stilinski, fuck me” Derek’s voice was wrecked and wobbly.

“That’s better...” hands gripping under muscular arms, Stiles pulled Derek up into a bruising, needy kiss. He slid Derek’s jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall onto the ground. 

Derek held on to Stiles's dick. Fingers wrapped around the large girth, he leisurely stroked it while his tongue was lavished by Stiles's lips. When the kiss broke, mouths were still momentarily connected by strings of saliva, 

Stiles quickly pulled Derek’s shirt off, throwing it to join his discarded jacket. He caressed Derek’s firm chest, staring at the sharp-muscled perfection before spinning Derek around. He pushed him to kneel on the Camaro’s driver seat, his calves hanging off the edge. Stiles yanked Derek’s jeans down past the curve of his plump ass.

“Fuck Hale. How can you even fit that ass in your jeans?” 

He planted a hard slap followed by a bite on Derek’s muscular left glute, growling into the flesh between his teeth. Using both hands, he spread the round globes. Derek’s tight pucker winked at him  invitingly. Greedily, seduced by such an alluring sight, Stiles latched his lips around Derek’s rim, eating him out. Lavishing that tasty hole with as much saliva as he could.

“Oh my God…” Derek groaned, his chest pressed to the leather seat, pushing his ass up and back against Stiles's face. “Fuck, this is so good.”

“You like this, don’t you, slut?” Stiles's words were muffled, his smirk hidden by Derek’s fat asscheeks. “A dirty bitch like you is always longing for something to fill his needy pussy.” He punctuated this with two hard blows.

Derek’s body jerked under his palm and a handprint bloomed on the flawless skin seconds before disappearing. His hole gasped in a response, confirming Stiles's statement.

“In that case, let me feed that hungry cunt of yours.” Stiles spat one big and fat gob right into Derek’s hole.

The werewolf flinched when a hard, cold object pressed against his rim. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a satisfied smile on Stiles's face as he teased his police baton against his pucker.

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna love this,” Stiles assured, pushing the large, blunt tip of the baton in without allowing Derek to get used the intrusion. Fucking it in and out right away, the hard stick stroked right against Derek’s sensitive prostate. 

Derek groaned in agonized pleasure, his tears dampening the front seat. Stiles snaked his free hand around. Grabbing Derek’s limp, dripping cock he matched his strokes, pulling on the spent dick as he milked Derek’s gland.

So oversensitive, this torture was exquisite. “Yes, yes please don’t stop!” Derek cried as Stiles abused his hole, the stretch of his rim around the baton, amazing. After three strokes in a row, the hard rod hitting his prostate relentlessly, Derek orgasmed a second time, spilling on the leather seat cushion.

‘You fucking, SLUT!” Stiles laughed, withdrawing the baton watching Derek’s ass-lips gape like a hungry mouth. “You just came from a stick up your ass!” 

Stiles delivered another sharp spank just beside his asshole that made Derek’s sweaty skin tingle. 

Still trembling from his orgasm, Derek heard a clink of metal. His hands were pulled back abruptly, and cuffed up behind his back. Then the head of Stiles's warm and dripping cock hit his entrance. He hollered when the deputy shoved his entire flesh-baton inside him in one go. 

“Shit!” 

Derek tried to crawl away, but Stiles's grip on his cuffed hands kept him in place.

“None of that, Hale. Don’t you know it’s a crime to flee the police?” Stiles laughed as he set a punishing pace. Using his grip on Derek’s hands as leverage to fuck him senseless, he hammered that firm ass shamelessly, the muscles of it rippling with each strike. 

The vice grip of Derek’s channel was so enticing that didn’t take long for Stiles's orgasm to build. 

With his prostate under constant assault, Derek’s balls hitched up and he came again, his cock spurting thinly a third time. Stiles reached his apex too, his rhythm becoming erratic. With a loud groan he filled Derek’s hole.

“Damn it, Hale. This ass should be illegal!” Once his aftershocks subsided, Stiles pulled out.  He dragged Derek out of the car, making him kneel at his feet.

“Now clean me off, bitch!” he ordered, slapping Derek’s face with his cum-coated cock. When the werewolf had his still-erect dick wrapped in his lips, Stiles held his head and facefucked him. 

Derek gagged, sticky strips of cum froth and spit leaked from his mouth and coated his chin. Uncaring, Stiles slammed forward, his balls slapping Derek's his chin. Green eyes bulged from the dick blocking his air flow, straining his throat.

Stepping back, Stiles's meaty cock flopped out of Derek's mouth with a gurgled slurp. Thick strings of saliva connected his mushroomed tip to Derek's swollen lips. He looked down at the kneeling slut, admiring the wrecked face and pussy-whipped eyes.

"Take this as a warning, Hale." Stiles tucked himself back into his uniform. "I did this when you’re law-abiding.”  

He chuckled before sauntering away, hopping into his car, and leaving. “So, just imagine what I’ll do to your ass if you ever break the law!”

Passing by Stiles's speed trap, Derek broke the speed limit two days later.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Please, you also may give a check out on my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)


End file.
